


无名者 (Anonimo by mdseiran)

by iamclx



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“感知与渴求是人类一切探索与创作的原动力。”<br/>——阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦</p>
            </blockquote>





	无名者 (Anonimo by mdseiran)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anonimo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223850) by [mdseiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran). 



> 授权：
> 
> Thank you! Glad you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh wow, of course! :D Translate ahead! Would you mind dropping me a link to it once you've posted it? I'd like to link back to it on my LJ if that's alright.
> 
> mdseiran

1

清晨时分， Ezio离开他的藏身之所，心中的计划已经成形——他知道自己的目标，完成了一切战略规划，甚至将计划中所有变量都纳入考虑范围。

然而，还是有什么东西超出了他的计算。

2

他经常能看到他们从工作坊离开——都是些年轻英俊的男子，有着宽阔的肩膀和健美的体格。他们到了以后，Salai总会出门跑腿，而他们离开时脸上往往带着满足的微笑。Ezio从不深究原因。他不想知道。

他一如往常地做着自己的事情，像过去一样与Leonardo相处。当他在画家身边时，那些被他密封的想法与感觉丝毫不会动摇他们对彼此的感情与拥抱的力度。

噢，但是为什么当他停下来考虑这件事时它会这样地困扰他。

Ezio并非一个好嫉妒的人（至少不怎么经常——Cristina是他为自己设下的一切标准中的意外），但他不得不承认每当事情牵涉到Leonardo，嫉妒这头绿眼怪物就会频频抬起它丑恶的头颅。他开始更频繁地路过工作坊，就算时间不够他做一次拜访，至少他能利用这个机会察看Leonardo。

这不会给Leonardo带来任何伤害。至于说Ezio每看一次心就会沉重一分，好吧，可没有规定说他不能伤害自己。

3

夜深的时候，他偶尔想知道如果有一天他向Leonardo自荐枕席会发生什么事情。如果是个顺利的晚上，他想象他们会在Leonardo的床上彼此纠缠。

但更多的时候，他看到的是Leonardo厌恶地躲开他，而他们的友谊被毁坏殆尽。

4

是Leonardo让他产生了这个想法。

“看啊，Ezio！它难道不像献给神的作品吗？每个细节都令人目眩神迷！”

Leonardo正指着的面具是真正的艺术品，装饰着羽毛，匠心独运。但吸引Ezio目光的是另一个较为简单的面具，它比其他的略大些，足够将鼻子以上的大半张脸覆盖，用闪着微光的深酒红色织物做成，金线绞边，而面具上自顶至底交叉着的繁复图案所用的也是同样的金线。显然做这个面具颇花费工夫，店主的要价也反映出这点。Leonardo依依不舍地离开了店铺，而Ezio在送Leonardo回到工作坊后立即回来买下了那个红色面具。

时机到了的时候他并没有考虑太多究竟该穿什么，仅仅买了一套简单的衣服，他想他也不会把它们在身上穿多久。他为自己不得不刮掉胡须感到惋惜，但胡须会让他很容易就被认出来。没了胡须以后他的伤疤变得更显眼了，不过他用从妓女那儿借来的粉底轻易地遮住了它。接下来的事情就很简单了，只需要等Salai下一次的出门跑腿。

5

找出并拦截住那个正前去工作坊的年轻男人出人意料地简单。不想伤害这个（近乎）无辜陌生人，他悄悄从身后靠近他，捏住陌生男子的颈动脉，令他软倒在地。他叫一名妓女将男人带到最近的妓院去，在他醒来以前照顾他。Ezio在走近工作坊时带上了面具，敲门前他深吸了一口气。

Salai打开门，在看到他时挑起了一边的眉毛，却没有说什么。他被领进里面的工作间，被告知艺术家一会儿就会来见他。

工作间里没有多少家具，当然也没有床。房间里孤零零的沙发看起来更多是作为装饰，而不是为了舒适的休憩。Ezio想知道Leonardo在将他的前任们带进卧室之前有没有先做什么质量检查。

门被打开时发出了轻轻的嘎吱声，Ezio转身面对艺术大师本人。Leonardo久久地审视着他，从头到脚，将后将目光投向他的面具。“有意思。”他喃喃自语。“我为我的迟到道歉，我刚刚在为一个朋友做些东西。”他关上门，却并没有锁上，从Ezio身边走过，走向一张放满了美术用具的桌子。“如果你愿意的话可以在那张屏风后面脱衣服。”他回过头说。Ezio做了一次深呼吸，抻直肩膀，向屏风走去。

当他面对着士兵、刺客或圣殿骑士时，手指总会紧握住武器，从不放松，但在他解开衬衣时它们在发抖。虽然如此，他还是迅速地脱掉了衣服。而当他从屏风后走出来时，他看起来仿佛对自己的赤身裸体充满自信，毫无不适。

Leonard为了完成他桌上的某样工作又花了一点时间，但当他终于转过身来时，他的目光中满是欣赏。“先生，请坐在沙发上，姿势只要你觉得舒服就好。”

Ezio不确定他所说的“舒服”是什么意思，但他还是按着自己的喜好将两个枕头放好，舒服地靠坐着。Leonardo凝视着他，食指以他思考时的惯常方式轻敲嘴唇。“你从前有做过这样的事吗，先生？”他终于问道，语气温和。Ezio缓缓摇头，Leonardo对他微笑起来。“是的，我想也是。不用担心，我保证你很快就能适应这个。现在让我看看……”

Leonardo的触碰仿佛电击，Ezio战栗了一下，这令画家迅速地收回了他的手。“啊，我很抱歉。”他惊讶地说，快速地搓起手掌，“我没有意识到我的手有这么凉。现在我再试试。”Ezio傻乎乎地看着Leonard 摆弄他，直到Ezio摆出一个令他满意的造型。当他终于后退时，Ezio甚至连一丝肌肉都不敢抽动。

他的左臂平放在沙发靠背上，右臂倚着扶手，右手轻轻抵住太阳穴。他的左腿在沙发上伸展着，右腿却往左腿方向弯曲，微微遮住下腹。Ezio完全被搞糊涂了，但Leonardo似乎很满意，所以他保持着安静。

“哦，没错，这样效果会很好，”Leonardo终于说道，他的语气中带着些许愉悦。随即他转过身去，走向房间的另一边，那里放着他的画架，Ezio这才看见原本放在那张大桌子上的一些绘画用具已经被移到画架旁的小桌上。

 _哦，_ 他想着。 _所以事情的真相是这样。_

6

刚开始他觉得相当窘迫，主要的原因在于他对此毫无准备。Leonardo的目光投向他时，那是Leonardo作为科学家的眼睛，将他的躯体，他手臂上肌肉的形态，还有光线投射在他身体上的效果都分门别类地记录下来。Leonardo靠近过一次，用一根手指轻轻地滑过那个面具，然后微笑起来，走回桌旁继续他的红粉笔画。

而对于Ezio来说，他一直在凝视着。Leonardo在全神贯注于自己面前的工作时散发出一种美，Ezio从前就注意过很多次，那时他的朋友或是在研究卷轴抄本，或是在调试他为Ezio制造出的新发明。但是成为这种全心专注的对象实在有些莫名的亲匿。

这同时也让Ezio不可思议地兴奋起来，于是Ezio立即移动着手遮住自己的下腹。他的动作令Leonardo大声地惊呼了一下，匆匆跑过来将Ezio的手臂移回原来的位置。“没有关系，先生，”他安慰不知所措的Ezio，“这种反应很正常。现在请你尽量保持不动。”

Leonardo似乎真的对Ezio的兴奋无动于衷，所以一开始时Ezio也试着忽略这点（不管怎么说，他尽了最大的努力）。然而后来Ezio发觉Leonardo的目光有时会游移着徘徊一下，于是他微微移动右腿，令他的勃起完全显露出来。他发现Leonardo目光徘徊的时间变长了，而当他的朋友回过神来重新投入画作中时脸颊微微有些发红。他按捺下自己满意的促狭微笑。

之后作画的进度似乎快了许多。

7

仅仅一个小时以后，Leonardo开口：“你可以穿上衣服了——画已经完成了。”Ezio花了点时间懒洋洋地伸展身体，膝盖和肩膀关节发出微微的劈啪声。Leonardo拿着画走向桌子，背对着Ezio。悄无声息地，Ezio将门销滑上，走向Leonardo。

当他将手臂环上画家的腰时感觉到了他的僵硬。没花时间多想，他更紧地压上Leonardo的背，嘴唇温柔地滑下苍白的脖颈。

Leonardo靠着他简直像在融化，于是Ezio又吻了一次，满意于男人身体传过的颤抖。他的双手向下滑去，在抚摸上臀部时停住，然后垂下一只手，手指以缓之又缓的速度磨人地抚弄着掩在宽松衣物之下的膨胀。Leonardo呼吸一窒，在Ezio背后胡乱摸索的手终于握住了他的头发。Ezio为面具滑落的可能感到一阵忧心，但Leonardo很注意。直到他们的嘴唇终于相遇时，Ezio的思路才回到正轨。

Ezio想象过一千次亲吻Leonardo会是什么感觉，即便现在的角度有些笨拙古怪，但现实感觉起来还是更为美妙。Leonardo毫不迟疑地回应他，以索求回答索求。Ezio好整以暇地用舌头探索着Leonardo的嘴唇，手缓慢而坚定地摩擦着衣物之下的隆起。他满意地感觉到它在他的服务之下变得更为明显，而Leonardo开始微微迎向他的爱抚，这也令他擦上了Ezio悸动的欲望。

Ezio将热望的目光投向桌子，却又立即否决了这个想法。他握着Leonardo的臀部将他转了个身，令他背朝向沙发步步后退。他解开画家的外衣时手指没有丝毫颤抖，在他们走向沙发的短暂时间里，Ezio已经成功地将Leonardo的胸膛尽收眼底。Leonardo在膝盖碰到沙发边缘时顺从地坐了下来，顿时他们只是单纯地相互凝视着。

“你壮丽得惊人。”Leonardo喃喃着。Ezio低下头，缓缓以膝跪地，双手温柔地解开Leonardo的裤子，然后伸手拉出他的欲望。他觉得这个瞬间Leonardo看起来充满纯然的情色感：衣服半遮半掩，嘴唇肿起，脸颊发红。Ezio沉醉于他的这副样子，然后低下头，嘴唇缠上Leonardo的欲望顶端。

Leonardo低闷地呜咽了一声，他在顶入Ezio的嘴唇时臀部会离开沙发，于是Ezio将手滑下托住Leonardo的屁股，将抽动调整到最美妙的韵律。当他感觉到Leonardo突然的紧绷时，他抽回身，在他的头顶印下抱歉的一吻。如果他只能得到Leonardo一次，那么他想要得到这个男人愿意给予的一切。

他迅速剥掉了Leonardo的鞋子与裤子，然后走向桌子，去拿Leonardo所指的装着画油的细颈瓶。他们将枕头放在沙发上，让Leonardo在张开双腿露出后穴时可以舒服些。Ezio的指尖滑过皱起的穴口，感觉到它的收缩。他将手指裹上一层厚厚的油，仍然在穴口滑动着，只是这次动作更坚决。他重复着这样的动作，直到他的手指滑了进去。他抹上更多的油，当Leonardo在他的手指周围绷紧时，他往更深入的地方探去。画家发出的声响满是愉悦，于是Ezio觉得是时候加入第二根手指了。和最开始时一样，Leonardo顺从地向他敞开，只是他加入第三根手指花了更长的时间。他的欲望因为前液而闪光，而Ezio自己的简直像要爆炸了。他抽出了手指，迅速地给自己的阴茎涂上油。

当Ezio站起身来时，Leonardo双手滑下，紧抓住自己的大腿，使双腿能够一直张开。Ezio向前倾身，捉住他的嘴唇，将他拖入一个漫长而缠绵的深吻。随即他将双手撑在Leonardo身侧，右膝抬起，靠在他双腿间的沙发上。他的左脚仍站在地板上，于是他正好以一个充满力量的冲刺进入了身下大敞的躯体。

他们轻易地找回了先前的韵律，Ezio发现一条腿站在沙发外能给他带来额外的作用力，令他的每一次挺进尽可能深入。Leonardo靠着沙发的背弓成一个美丽的弧度，他的唇边滑出喘息与恳求。Ezio努力满足他的每一个异想天开——他希望这一天能同时被他们两人铭记。

Leonardo的欲望在他们的身体之间颤动，不停地渗出液体，在Ezio的腹部留下痕迹。Ezio用右手握住它，开始按照他抽插的韵律热切地抚弄着。没多久Leonardo在他的周围绷紧了，随着一阵长得能让Ezio埋入的阴茎都感觉得到的颤抖达到了高潮。Leonardo的欲液溅上了他自己和Ezio的胸膛，几乎达到了喉咙的高度。Ezio呻吟着更深地挺进他的臀，甚至在没有完全抽出时就再次插入。Leonardo已经松开了紧握双腿的手，转而在Ezio的臀部揉捏着，将他拉得更深，仍旧以挺进回答挺进。当Leonardo扰人的手指在Ezio的后穴前后滑动时，Ezio冗长的自制终于崩裂，他任自己爆发了出来。

8

房间很容易就被整理回原来的有序状态。在Ezio为Leonardo做清理和为自己着装的过程中，Leonardo一直沉沉地睡着。他给Leonardo盖了条毯子，在走向窗户前悄无声息地将门销滑回原处。

他在经过大桌子时，目光落在了Leonardo以他为原型画出的肖像上。一时兴起，他在四散各处的白纸中匆匆拿过一张，用木炭写下他留下的消息，将它放在画的上面，然后从窗户跳了出去。

[i]你壮丽得惊人。[/i]

9

那之后他更为频繁地去探望Leonardo，通常只不过是隐匿了行踪透过工作间的窗户暗中察看。Leonardo还是会画些年轻英俊的男人，不过并非都是裸体画。而且不曾有一个人靠近过他——也没人试图靠近他。

至少，前两个星期是这样的。

Ezio从没想过那个最新来的模特会造成威胁，他的体格与Ezio过去所见的人相比更为肌肉发达，他的面貌也因棱角突出而算不上英俊。Ezio能理解Leonardo为他画裸体素描的决定，这个男人肌肉的线条漂亮分明。但不像其他人，在Leonardo告诉他完工了之后，男人并没有离开。

他看到男人将Leonardo逼退至角落，一手抚上他的脸颊。男人的身形恰好挡住了Ezio看向Leonardo的视线，于是他从自己的隐藏之处挪身出来。那时男人正紧捏住Leonardo的下巴，而Leonardo……Leonardo看起来惊惧而愤怒。

Ezio没有细想就采取了行动，跃身而下。不到五秒钟，他的袖剑横上了男人的喉咙，而男人举起双手表示投降。Leonardo赶紧闪身躲开，打开门让Ezio用剑指着男人将他送出离工作坊颇有段距离的地方。人们惊异地注视着他们：一个男人赤裸着身体，另一个男子将脸藏在斗篷之后，这幅景象在罗马可不常见。当Ezio终于觉得他们走出足够远时，他给男人后脑猛的一击，满意地看着他跌倒在地。

他回去时Leonardo在等他，微笑着致以衷心感谢。Ezio挥手表示不必在意，然后将他卷进一个拥抱之中，Leonardo也欣然回以拥抱。

“但你为什么会在这里出现，Ezio？”在他们喝了些酒，聊了几句闲话后，Leonardo问道。

Ezio假装出一副淡漠的样子。“我正好就在附近，我的朋友。真是侥幸，对吧？”

Leonardo微笑起来。“的确如此。不过我希望下次你到附近来时不需要援救我，只是为了聚聚而顺便造访。”

Ezio也这样由衷希望着。

10

他等到Salai离开工作坊才撬开前门的锁，滑进室内。里间的门掩着，门后透出光来，Ezio在进去前先敲了一下门。

“啊，是你！”Leonardo转身时惊呼了一声，Ezio点头。“真是出人意料！抱歉，这里杂乱了些，”他环顾着房间又补充道，“但我可以肯定我还留了些葡萄酒。先生，你介意喝点吗？”Ezio摇了摇头，看着Leonardo在原处移动着，手中摆弄着一样金属制品，显然他之前正忙着这个。

“大师，为什么是我？”终于Ezio耳语道，他将自己的嗓音压得比平时更低沉，同时向前移动着，将Leonardo逼退至角落，就像早晨时那个男人所做的一样。然而Leonardo并没有躲开，也没有移开目光，仍然带着点微笑，放任Ezio的动手动脚。“为什么偏偏我是那个例外？”

Leonardo抬手按上Ezio的右颊，拇指上下摩挲着他的唇角。Ezio瞪大眼睛向后退了一步，手指抚摸着同样的位置，感觉到了那道伤疤的存在。Leonardo向前走着，直到他们足尖相抵，然后轻巧地解开了将面具固定在他脸上的缎带。“我在开始画画的瞬间就已经知道了，Ezio。就算我错过了那道伤疤，也不可能忘记你的这双手臂。”他一手顺着Ezio的右臂而下，最终抓住了他的手。“那些护腕是我为你制造的，手臂的每一个细节我都记得清清楚楚。”

这时Ezio觉得自己蠢极了。“为什么你什么都没说？”他问道。

“我不明白你要隐藏身份的原因，”Leonardo回答，“为什么你会觉得需要隐藏？”

Ezio摇着头，不知道该怎么回答。“我那时候在想——现在我不能肯定我那时候到底在想些什么了。这时候看来一切都荒诞透顶。”

Leonardo的微笑中带着宠溺，将Ezio的手举至唇边，在指关节处印下一个亲吻。“也许吧。但它也相当刺激（exciting），不是吗？”

Ezio扬了扬眉，随即以一个行云流水的动作将Leonardo钉上墙壁。如果他想要刺激，Ezio绝对会满足他。

End.


End file.
